


Yokohama High School Host Club

by SakuraBuzzLover87 (Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Alternate Universe- No Powers, Alternate Universe-Aged-down Characters, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Haruhi!Atsushi, Hikaru!Tachihara, Honey!Chuuya, Kaoru!Junichirou, Kyouya!Kunikida, M/M, Mori!Akutagawa, Ouran HS Parody AU, Parody, Romantic Comedy, Tamaki!Dazai, references to other shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87/pseuds/SakuraBuzzLover87
Summary: Nakajima Atsushi is an ordinary sixteen-year-old boy whose overprotective dad, Fukuzawa, decides to enroll him in the preppiest, most high-end high school apparently out there in hopes of having Atsushi obtain "the best education possible."On his first day, Atsushi screws up and drops an expensive vase, and thus becomes acquainted with the Host Club(TM) of the school- a club made of the most bizarre, outlandish, adorable, and unique personalities.An Ouran HS parody fic no one asked for but you got anyways!
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tachihara Michizou/Tanizaki Junichirou (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Yokohama High School Host Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeminjeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminjeno/gifts).



> Hi hi everyone, sorry I've been so dead lately- this will be the one fic update in a loong time to come as well- but I hope you enjoy it! Jae on Twitter asked me to write it up so here we are! :)

_It's a crisp spring afternoon. A young bespectacled boy lost in thought, one hand clutching the strap of his blue messenger bag crossed over his chest is suddenly shaken from his stupor by a bright white beret floating down to his feet. He picks it up and dusts it off, curiously turning it over in his nimble fingers._

_Looking up, he notices at the top of a hill is a young girl with short brown hair gently ruffled by the breeze wearing a white dress that complements the beret nicely. Upon noticing his gaze, her eyes widen slightly, and she gives him a shy smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. The boy begins walking up the hill towards her--their first meeting._

"Watcha watching, Ryuu?" Ryuunosuke looks behind him over the couch to see it's his senpai, third-year Nakahara Chuuya, a pocky stick dangling from the side of his mouth, hand grasping a box of chocolate pocky. A bit early to start his sugar snacking in Ryuunosuke's opinion, but it's the first day of school, so it must be nerves or something.

"Saekano," Ryuu answers, turning his attention back to the plasma screen. "The following chapters of this Ouran HS parody fanfiction are a romantic comedy, so I wanted to get some pointers." On screen, the boy and the girl have met, the boy returning her hat.

Ryuu registers a slight dip in the couch and notices out of the corner of his eye that Chuuya's plopped down on the seat next to him. Chuuya shakes the box of Pocky, holding it out to him and Ryuu reaches a hand in to grab a stick.

"But you're Mori in this fic, so you're supposed to be the tall, quiet one. If anything, it's damn Dazai who should be watching this so he doesn't come on too strong with that aspect in front of the girls. Besides, if it's a parody," Chuuya snaps off a portion of the pocky stick, "then why not Oregairu? That one even has the words "romantic comedy" in the title and the author of this fic has already done [a version of that one."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650875/chapters/63341950)

"But I wasn't _in_ that one," Ryuu gently reminds Chuuya. "Besides, weren't you a girl in that?" He snickers and takes a bite of the pocky stick.

Chuuya sighs. "You're right. She paired me with Dazai and _Atsushi_. Not that I don't mind the guy, he's gonna show up in the next chapter anyway, but still I thought _you're_ her favorite to pair him with."

Ryuu cracks his neck. "She does seem to enjoy doing that- she even has a whole [ series devoted to us](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805056)," he answers smugly.

"Well, she's created a _different_[ series with me and Dazai](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883872), so you're not alone in that, bud. But at least you're not watching Grisaia. That forest scene..." Chuuya trails off, shuddering.

"Grisaia is a psychological drama show, pft. Besides, the girls are hot in this one- I think the author's favorite is Utaha," Ryuu points to the screen at the white headband girl.

Chuuya nods. "You're right, she's pretty hot. You could have also seen Nisekoi."

"I don't think I have any close childhood friends though..." Ryuu tilts his head thoughtfully.

"I see how it is." Chuuya gets up and starts walking away. Ryuu watches him leave, confused. It's not until Chuuya's in the hallway that it dawns on him and he stands up hurriedly.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean that!" He wails, chasing after Chuuya. The school bell rings, and with it, the promise of a hilarious and heartwarming adventure between a host club and a perfectly ordinary boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the Ouran pic edit is NOT mine- I found it on Twitter and backtracked it to [ this source ](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima/art/Bungou-Stray-Dogs-x-Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-661334850). AWESOME EDIT to this person!! 
> 
> I might have screwed up the Saekano episode 1 opening scene but w/e. :) 
> 
> I had a TON of fun with this one referencing my own works and roasting them. This is just a prologue- will have more up at a later date but I hope your enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
